vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Stori Empire
The Inheritors: Origin The human slaves and cattle of the Stone and Hill giants on the continent of Ushab, right at the beginning of the age of heroes rebelled and sought an area from which to destroy their former masters, founding their camp in the ruins of a port city they believe was made by their ancestors the Ushabti, and calling it Neragrandin (the city of broken chains) and led by their liberator Des Storilen within one generation they were able to fortify their city and deflect incursions of the giants, become a beacon to runaway slaves and heroes, and liberate a fairly large swath of what is currently the Stori nation. They built their city amongst the ruins, trying hard to emulate the design and adapt their language to the monuments they found there. The animal headed statues were placed in temples to honor the God’s they knew (dubbing the Crocodile soldier man - Ragnadron; Hawk man and woman Erastil and Sarenrae; Desna became the cat headed figure; Pharasma became a crow headed man; etc. The freed slaves prized their freedom above all else, and sought to create a nation based on the ideas of free association, human potential and a belief that they were the inheritors of the ancient empire that used to rule the continent of Ushab. ' Within a few hundred years, they expanded into a full empire, creating colonies, and ridding most of the giants from their continent. With an few thousand they had forgotten the ideals and applied them selectively, being a key player in the continental slave trade, and imposing their culture and forms on nearby human nations. They grew in wealth and opulence but that didn’t prevent numerous civil wars and insurrections. The combined power of the dwarves and elves, divided the empire into separate fiefdoms and put an end to the slave trade. Empire: Their territory for a long time included all of the continent of Ush, the Kalandar Colony (now the ruins)(briefly), with footholds in Thurland, and a Mongrel Nation. Their empire truthfully spent just as much time holding their vassal states together as invading other areas. Militarily they had the means to mobilize effectively and built roads (like the sturdy roads left by the ushabti) wherever they went. Where they could not conquor they traded, which is why the "Common Tongue" is actually Stori, albiet in its less formal mode. Their modes of combat on land included large shielded phallanxes, using a tight formation. Occasionally the Stori used war magicians in select companies, but rarely used them integrated into their armies. As well they tended to use heavy calvary and chariots (when they were able to on smooth ground). Their navy for centuries relied on rowers (usually slaves) and large proprietary boarding planks. Their modernized ships now resemble the sleek and fast elven ships and have incorporated dwarven war machines. During the Hundred year War, the regained their independence as the elves receded from the cities and the dwarven empire collapsed, including its mountain outposts. They have made hostile motions toward the new nations that have emerged, and clearly seek to re-assert their hold on their previous holdings. Cultural: Stori culture is one of the more ancient continuous human cultures, and as such scholars have many theories as to why particular beliefs or activities have emerged. Stori clothing tends to be bulky, colorful, opulent, and flowing. They have strict honor codes about family expectations, honor, and lineage, with the most important families being able to draw their family line all the way to the founding of Neragrandin. Their architecture is derivative of Ushabti buildings including large pillars, pyramids, mythical beasts and ornate outdoor statues are all common. Headdresses are common with men and scarves with women, and servants/slaves/lower-classes are encouraged (strongly) to cover their faces and mouths. Marriage is generally monogamous, but is more tied to familial alliances than individual choices, and on occasion allows polygamy based on wealth and status. Weddings amongst poor families are simple familial feasts, and amongst wealthy families it turns into month long parties, commemorated with exhanging circular jewelery, usually bracelets or necklaces (nose or earrings for the poor). Spices and flavor are a big part of Stori cuisine, attempting to create layers, sweatness and heat. They also prize rare and hard to get foods, expecially from exotic locales. Economy: The Stori Empire used to be a primary hub of everything in the area. With their current constraints, they partake in substantially less mining than they used to Religion: Stori includes shrines to every god and goddess except non-human ones. The temples to Vatorg, and Thalasian have been torn and desecrated in retaliation for their children's conquest. Temples and the worship of Ragnadron are strictly prohibited, and while officially prohibited the worship of Lamia Shandu continues to emerge in villages and communities without any real attempt to stop it. The Stori capitol of Neragrandin contains on the the 12 wonders of the Vidgart, the goint temples of the Twins Zur-Kythos and Vesura, two enormous structures, Facing each other as titans inbetween which lies the Court and Palace of the Storilen. Politics: Promonent Places and People: Common Names: '